


My Husband's Keeper

by kisahawklin



Series: Five Ingredient Fics [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain Fic, Five Ingredient Fics, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's had a stressful day, and all he wants is to get home to his husband. Unfortunately, that might take some doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husband's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> For [](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.dreamwidth.org/), who [requested Lorne/Zelenka stress relief with alcohol](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/346849.html?thread=3712225#cmt3712225) when I was taking orders for [Five Ingredient Fics](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/346849.html). Unabashed Lorne/Zelenka curtainfic.

"Honey, I'm home!" Evan calls, throwing his keys on the table. The house is dark and Evan sets down his briefcase and toes off his shoes, the better to sneak up on a Radek that must have gone to bed early. Evan glances at his watch; ten thirty is a ridiculous time to get home even by their workaholic standards.

He strips, dropping his clothes as he makes his way down the hallway, slipping the tie off from around his neck and hanging his shirt over a doorknob. He unbuckles his belt and steps out of his pants as he enters the bedroom, stopping for a second to pull off his socks and slip out of his boxers before creeping over to the bed.

One pass of his hand over the covers, though, and he realizes Radek isn't there.

"Well, shit," he says, sitting down hard on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

He puts his boxers back on and retraces his steps, reluctantly picking up his clothes and throwing the shirt and socks into the hamper and hanging the pants and the blazer. He puts away his briefcase and shoes and pulls out a bottle of sweetish Reisling they've had in the fridge for awhile.

Radek's used it for cooking a few times, but there's plenty in there to get Evan nice and relaxed as he sits on the couch, listening to some solo piano music Radek's gotten him used to.

He's not tired, still winding down from the stress of his day, wondering how late Radek's going to be, if he should make something for him to eat. He forgets to eat when he works late. Evan's stomach won't let him do that, it growls loud enough for the whole office to hear. Radek just ignores it by drinking more and more coffee, until his hair's practically on end and he could jitter right out of his clothes.

Evan grabs the phone at eleven, sick of waiting, wanting to know if he needs to go to bed and jerk off, or if his husband is going to make it home in time to have some kind of sex before dropping straight off to sleep.

_"Yes?"_ Radek's impatience is obvious from the fact that he didn't look to see who was calling before putting him directly on speakerphone.

"So I guess that means you'll be past midnight," Evan says, gulping the rest of his glass of wine and setting it down on the coffee table.

_"Oh, Evan, I'm sorry,"_ Radek says, and Evan knows he means it, can hear it in every word. _"I should have called, I will be very late, we are working on a presentation for tomorrow."_

"And who's giving the pitch?" Evan asks, because he knows damn well it's Radek, which means if he doesn't come home soon he'll be tired, and that means he'll be wild-haired and jittery with the clients tomorrow.

_"Of course it is me,"_ Radek says petulantly, and Evan rolls his eyes.

"Marcie can finish it," Evan says, knowing she's probably been trying to get him to come home for hours. "No arguments, and give her the morning off tomorrow, too."

_"Evan,"_ Radek starts, but Evan cuts him off.

"I'm on our couch, drinking wine in my boxers," he says, and he hears Marcie and at least one other person titter in the background. "I've had a bad day, and I'd like to think my husband will be home before I have to go to bed all by myself."

Marcie laughs all out loud at that. _"I'll send him home as soon as he scrapes his jaw off the floor, Evan."_

"Thanks, Marcie. Good night."

Evan hangs up and pours himself another glass of wine, tipping up the bottle and finishing it off. He debates saving some for Radek, but it won't do anything for him anyway, not when he's running coffee in his veins.

Evan hears the sound of Radek's car less than ten minutes later. They decided to move closer to Radek's job since Evan likes to commute and Radek has some of the worst road rage Evan's ever seen - worse because he's a terribly inattentive driver. Considering Radek's crazy idea of reasonable hours, it's been a real godsend most days.

"I will have to go in early tomorrow to review her slides," Radek says, arguing as soon as the door opens. "I told her the color scheme must be azure, but she insists on royal blue."

Evan shrugs lazily, and his shoulders tighten up. He makes a grab at one deltoid, trying to rub some of the knots out of it. Radek makes a clucking noise and makes a beeline for Evan on the couch. "Rough day, miláčku?"

Evan nods, giving Radek his best puppy eyes and trying to look pathetic. "Spencer account got dumped on me today, because they found out Jones is drinking again."

"Oh, Evan," Radek says, putting his hands on Evan's shoulders. "I'm sorry. They couldn't have given it to someone else? Your load is already twice everyone else's."

Radek's fingers start to work into Evan's knots, and Evan closes his eyes.

"You know they can't just hand the Spencer account to just anybody," Evan says, groaning when Radek hits a tight spot.

"That's it," Radek says, standing and putting his hands on his hips. "You need to lie down for me to work these out."

Normally Evan wouldn't argue, but he has other plans for tonight, and both of them will have to get up early tomorrow. "It's fine," Evan says, turning around to catch Radek's mouth in a quick kiss. "We can work them out another way."

"No," Radek answers, pulling back. "You are too tense, I have always said so. I'll give you a rub and then we can see what comes of it." He crosses his arms and gives Evan a hard stare.

"Fine," Evan mumbles, standing and grabbing the wine bottle and glass. He chugs the rest of the glass and takes them to the kitchen. "I was just thinking of calming your nerves for the pitch tomorrow."

"We can take care of that tomorrow morning, miláčku," Radek says, on the other side of the counter, his voice soft and endearing. "Tonight you need to relax."

Evan stops arguing; he knows Radek is right and he's twinged muscles in his neck and back before, trying to have athletic sex when he's tied up in knots. Radek takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom, settling him on the bed before undressing with remarkable speed.

He tugs Evan's boxers off and pushes him up the bed, flipping him onto his stomach. Evan hangs on to the glimmer of hope that there really is the prospect of sex in his future.

Radek knees along his body, setting his weight down on Evan's ass as he starts to work over his shoulders in earnest. Evan can feel the sore spots loosening under the heat of Radek's hands, the friction of his fingers against Evan's skin. He feels better within minutes, but Radek keeps going after he has worked out the knots with brutal efficiency, sliding his hands all over Evan's back.

Radek's ministrations slow, and he presses deeper into the muscles, leaning forward to put his body weight into it. He shifts off of Evan's ass, taking Evan's deltoid into his mouth and biting softly. Evan moans, closing his eyes tightly, concentrating on the feel of Radek's mouth and hands on him.

Everything shifts with the bite, Radek's hands move from practical and medicinal to teasing and hot. He outlines Evan's muscles with his fingers and follows with his teeth, and Evan breathes shallowly and tries to get some friction by pressing down into the mattress. He knows better than to second-guess Radek, but he's hard and wanting something, anything to soothe the fire Radek's stoking with his bites.

"Radek," he says finally, trying to bring his hands to bear. Before he can slip one underneath his hip to grab his own cock, Radek intercepts him, nipping first at Evan's fingers and then on his hipbone. He follows it with a lick, and Evan feels a gentle tug at his waist, Radek's signal for him to turn over and lie back.

Evan opens his eyes to watch Radek give head; he's amazingly good at it, and Evan's always liked to watch, at least until he's so wound up he can't do anything but close his eyes and come. Radek takes his time tonight, looking up to catch Evan's eye every so often.

Evan puts a hand on Radek's head, just fingertips on his scalp, so lightly. Radek takes it as a signal to stop teasing, closing his eyes and going to work. It takes a while for Evan to come out of his haze enough to realize Radek's got one hand under himself, jacking him off in time with his mouth on Evan's cock.

Evan would be upset at Radek taking away his opportunity to give a blowjob, but he's already beyond caring. Watching Radek's arm move in time kicks things into gear and he nudges his cock a little harder, rocking up into Radek's delicious mouth, staring at Radek's hand, ruthless on his own cock.

The sensations spirals upward until Evan has to close his eyes and come, and he takes his time through the aftershocks, Radek swiping his tongue over Evan's head after every spurt. He opens them his eyes just in time to watch Radek slide his mouth off Evan and lick his lips as he pushes back on his knees and strokes himself until he comes, his left hand clenched over the tip of his cock to keep the come from getting everywhere.

Evan moves to his knees as well, capturing Radek's hand and licking a stripe across his palm. Radek's dick twitches in his right hand, and Evan laughs, knowing they're more than done for the night. He takes another swipe at Radek's palm, grinning at Radek's low moan, and climbs off the bed to get a washcloth and towel. He cleans Radek off and fusses at him until he climbs under the covers.

He gives himself a wipe even though he's not dirty and throws the linens over the shower; he'll be up first and they'll be dry enough to put in the hamper tomorrow morning. By the time he switches off the light and heads back to the bed, Radek's eyes are drooping, and Evan will never know how he can fall asleep when he's had two pots of coffee in the last four hours.

He spoons himself around Radek, an arm thrown over him protectively, knowing Radek'll throw him off sometime in the night and then steal all the covers when he gets cold without Evan's body heat. Evan doesn't even wake up anymore, just rolls over and wakes up with Radek curled around him, his hair tickling Evan's nape.

Radek's breathing heavily in another half minute, little twitches letting Evan know he'll be dead to the world shortly. Evan'll make it up to Radek tomorrow; he's always been the early bird, and blowing Radek awake has always been one of his favorite ways to start the day.


End file.
